


she who came on the horseback

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon, Gen, WWII
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ada satu pekerja yang aneh di Jalan Ledo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she who came on the horseback

**she who came on the horseback**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Characters** : England, Vietnam, India. **Genre** : Friendship/Adventure. **Rating** : K+. **Other notes** : canon, wwii southeast asian theater.

* * *

"Kaupikir bisa menyembunyikan dirimu dengan cara seperti ini?"

Vietnam pun menyerah. Bagaimanapun juga England telah berada tepat di depannya, lutut itu bisa saja menyepak hidungnya jika ia membantah. Namun ia tahu England pasti tak mungkin akan sekejam itu.

* * *

.

Dua jam ke belakang, di poin keempat pembangunan Jalan Ledo, seorang opsir menyatakan sesuatu pada England, entah sebuah keluhan atau kekaguman.

"Ada prajurit wanita ikut membantu pembangunan jalan. Anehnya ... dia tidak pernah mau ikut makan—tapi dia selalu bisa bekerja. Dia manusia atau ...?"

England menekan penanya di bagian akhir kalimat.

"Aku akan ke sana."

England meninggalkan Mytkyina pada India untuk sementara.

.

* * *

 

.

"Pulanglah. Percuma kau jauh-jauh ke sini."

Vietnam melepas capingnya. Alis England berkedut. Vietnam menatapnya sambil perlahan menggerakkan alisnya naik.

Senyuman miringnya mengundang gejolak.

"Kaukira aku melarikan diri?"

Tangan England yang tersilang di depan dada mulai melemas saat ia tersadar.

"... Kau mata-mata?!"

Namun Vietnam mencibir. Ia melebas lengan England dengan capingnya lantas ia kembali meraih cangkul dan menuju bagian yang masih separuh digali. "Kalaupun aku mata-mata, kenapa aku malah mau menampakkan diri?"

England mendesah. Ia berdecak dan membuang muka, tetapi kemudian dia memutuskan untuk mengalah pada beberapa hal.

"Jam makan malam aku akan menjemputmu jika kau tidak datang sesudah pukul tujuh tepat."

* * *

Tujuh lewat lima, England menghampiri barak karena ia tak pernah begitu sabar menerima keterlambatan. Dia tak menemukan Vietnam di antara kerumunan prajurit yang mengerubungi meja ataupun sudut teras yang biasanya penuh oleh mereka yang bercengkerama atau merokok. England mulai menebak bahwa Vietnam ialah salah satu dari populasi intoleran kepulan asap.

Dia ada di samping barak, rupanya, berjongkok bersama beberapa orang sukarelawan India.

Arthur memerhatikan mereka dan sambungan komunikasi bahasa Inggris yang patah-patah, dan raut bingung yang selalu mengisi setiap jeda.

"Viet."

Vietnam menghela napas seolah sudah tahu kedatangan England.

"Aku tahu. Sebentar lagi."

"Kau berencana menghasut pasukanku, ya?" Lagi-lagi England menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Tendensi yang perlahan muncul, yang jika ia sadari pasti akan membuatnya sebal sendiri karena ini sungguh tidak _gentleman_ sekali.

"Tanyakan saja pada mereka apa yang kuceritakan!" suara Vietnam menjadi sedikit melengking dan fals.

Mata England yang bertanya.

"Begini, Tuan England ... dia bertanya tentang cara terbaik dalam membuat jalan ... dan memberitahu pada kami soal daerahnya, dan pengalamannya agar kami belajar untuk tidak begitu tergantung pada orang lain ..."

England melepaskan lenguhan lamban. Ia mengedikkan dagu ke arah markas. "Ikut aku."

Di luar dugaan England dan segala prediksinya tentang kekeraskepalaan Vietnam; gadis itu menurut dengan mudahnya.

"Sudah makan?"

"Sedikit."

"Daya tahan tubuhmu hebat juga."

"Aku pernah menginap di hutan dan baru makan setelah tiga hari."

" _Kita_ semua pernah seperti itu." England maju untuk membukakan pintu.

Vietnam sedikit terkejut. Keduanya sama-sama bergeming tetapi gestur tangan England akhirnya membuat Vietnam maju meski sedikit ragu.

"Ada India di pintu kedua, di sana adalah ruang makan. Kalau tidak salah juga ada dua saudaranya, jika mereka tidak pulang atau tidur duluan. Aku ada di ruangan di sana," ia menunjuk ruangan di samping kiri yang terbuka separuh. "Ke sanalah setelah makan. Ada sedikit lebih banyak daging. Aku khawatir aku akan semakin kasihan pada tubuhmu jika tidak kausentuh menu itu."

Mereka berpisah tanpa lebih banyak kata lagi.

* * *

Vietnam hanya makan dengan singkat, meski ada India di sana. India adalah tipe kawan yang baik dan tak pernah kekurangan alasan untuk tersenyum, tetapi Vietnam tak begitu tahu cara untuk mengobrol dengan baik bersamanya.

Ia menuju ruangan depan, ruang makan menjadi kosong. India telah pamitan karena seorang korporal butuh kesempatan untuk bicara dengannya.

Dalam langkah-langkahnya yang kecil tapi cepat, ia lebih dari sekadar bertanya pada dirinya sendiri mengapa ia mau maju untuk England dan mengangguk implisit padanya. Dia bukan siapa-siapa, dirinya tak seharusnya begini. Namun kadang tak semua kebaikan adalah tipuan, dan tak semua dugaan adalah kenyataan.

Ia memutuskan mengetuk pintu. England seakan sudah tahu, "Masuk, Viet."

Ruangan itu terlalu lengkap jika hanya untuk merumuskan strategi. Ada nakas, lemari tinggi, bahkan sebuh dipan di samping meja kerja besar yang lengkap dengan dua buah kursi kayu.

"Kau akan tidur di sini malam ini."

Bergantian Vietnam menatap England dan dipan tersebut.

"Aku bisa tidur di bawah dengan kantong tidurku."

Salah satu alis Vietnam meninggi dan senyuman anehnya terbit, "Begini, ya, caramu memperlakukan wanita?"

England mendengus, "Aku memang terlahir untuk itu, Nona."

"Tapi aku sudah tidur di barak—"

"Tidak akan!"

"Atas dasar apa kau melakukan ini semua?! Mengurungku karena aku mata-mata?"

"Lalu kenapa kau berjalan ke sini sementara kau mengira bahwa aku mencurigaimu?"

Vietnam dengan gusar menggerutu. Sayang sekali England menghalangi pintu.

"Terimalah. Aku yakin kita sama-sama mengerti bawa tidak satu pun di antara kita yang bermaksud buruk."

Vietnam merapat ke meja dan bersandar. Ia mengembuskan napas, menunduk—sesuatu yang tak dikira England bisa ia lakukan jika mengingat tekad baja dan egonya yang menjulang. "Baiklah," ucapnya, mengangkat kepala tanpa basa-basi. "Aku akan tinggal di sini sementara sampai waktu yang seharusnya."

England bisa saja mengulangi tuduhannya, tetapi tamu adalah ratu, jika bukan seorang raja. Berlututlah di hadapannya, dan permadani penyambutnya adalah kemurahhatianmu.

* * *

Vietnam masuk kembali ke ruangan itu setelah menghabiskan waktu cukup lama mengelilingi area sekitar. England tak terlihat di manapun.

Jendela di belakang kursi kerja, kayu tua yang bergerigi halus karena disantap rayap, masih terbuka. Bingkai cokelatnya yang terkelupas sedikit-banyak mengingatkan Vietnam pada rumahnya.

Ia duduk sebentar di tepian tempat tidur hanya untuk menghitung berapa poin yang ia dapatkan hari ini, sembari menatap palang-palang yang melintang di langit-langit.

_Bisa_.

* * *

England terbangun karena insting alaminya—dan ia langsung mendapati setitik cahaya lilin. Ia duduk cukup lama, tanpa suara, karena membuat gadis itu terusik bukanlah pilihan yang baik untuk memata-matai.

Vietnam duduk membelakangi jendela. Menuliskan hal di atas jurnal yang membuat matanya memicing dan keningnya berkerut hebat.

"Kau bisa menggunakan lampu."

"Aku akan mengganggu tidurmu yang sudah sedikit," jawabnya tanpa menoleh.

"Apa yang sedang kaucatat? Tidak kauceritakan, maka aku akan benar-benar menuduhmu mata-mata. Posisimu tak pernah jelas, Âu Lạc."

Vietnam menoleh cepat seperti kilat. Namun ia memaklumkan semuanya dengan cepat pula. Satu helaan napas, ia kembali menulis. Tetapi sepertinya tidak untuk terus keras kepala. Ia mengakhirinya dan meletakkan pena sebelum menutup bukunya.

"Menurutmu, kemerdekaan itu—apakah hasil dari perang?"

England berdiri dan menyalakan lampu. Ia duduk di ujung meja, menyilangkan tangan. "Dari beberapa sisi, jawabannya 'ya'."

Vietnam mengangkat bahu. "Ide kemerdekaan muncul dari sistem kolektif yang selalu berada di bawah."

England tak jadi meluncurkan tuduhan.

Vietnam berdiri, menutup bukunya dengan keras dan membiarkan pulpennya tetap berada di dalam. "Dan dari merekalah ide-ide terbaik tentang hal yang harus kaulakukan dalam kemerdekaan tercipta." Ia memeluk buku itu lalu melewati England dan naik ke dipannya.

England memandanginya hingga ia menimbun diri di balik selimut tipis garis-garis.

* * *

Pukul lima pagi, dipan kosong.

* * *

 

"Apa Vietnam juga berada di pengerjaan jalan?"

India, baru tiba dengan peluh di kepalanya karena matahari pagi kali itu cukup membuatnya lupa pada rasa dingin tadi malam, menggeleng.

"Kemungkinan dia pergi, karena kemarin malam seorang prajurit masih melihat seekor kuda ditambatkan di dekat pos kecil pengawasan pekerjaan—tetapi sekarang sudah tidak ada."

Perempuan itu naik kuda ...

England menggeleng tetapi tersenyum miring. Ia mempersilakan India untuk pergi ke dalam dan berganti pakaian, sementara itu ia bersandar di bingkai pintu dan berkelakar untuk dirinya sendiri,

_seorang perempuan sedang mencari tahu untuk kepentingan orang-orangnya kelak. Lalu kau sedang apa di sini, Tuan yang Katanya ingin Disebut_ Gentleman _?_

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> note:  
> \- Ledo Road/Jalan Ledo (belakangan diganti dengan nama Jalan Stilwell), adalah jalan alternatif di PDII supaya Sekutu dapat menyuplai Cina, selain dari jalur Himalaya.  
> \- Mytkyina, salah satu daerah di Burma (sekarang Myanmar) yang dilewati jalan ini.  
> \- dua saudara India yang dimaksud England itu Bangladesh dan Pakistan, ya.  
> \- Âu Lạc itu nama kuno Vietnam dari tahun 257 sampai 179 SM.   
> .  
> a/n: huh yes ini mendekati cerita platonik dan ya saya senang menggali tentang tokoh perempuan. idenya sih ... entahlah, ya, saya tiba-tiba kepengen bikin eng/viet dalam bentuk sans-romance setelah kata ‘mytkyina’ (yang pertama kali saya denger waktu nonton i wouldn’t go in there) muncul di kepala.


End file.
